dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Eren Yatogami
Eren Yatogami is a major supporting character in the story, Til Midnight. He is the boyfriend of Asia Argento and the younger brother of Natalia Yatogami. Like his older sister, he is a descendant of the Original Naamah and the son of Seilah Naamah and Ajuka Beelzebub. History Eren was born on October 24, 2001 to Ajuka Beelzebub and Seilah Naamah. While Seilah named him, Ajuka found his name ironic due to its meaning and the fact that Eren is a devil. Growing up in Fujinomiya with his mother and older sister, Eren led a relatively happy childhood with a hardworking mother and an adoring older sister. When he was five, Eren was attacked by a rogue exorcist, who wielded the Sacred Gear, Purgatory Blossom. He was saved by Ajuka, his father, who brutally killed the man. As a further insult, Ajuka extracted his Sacred Gear and implanted it into his son to protect him from future incidents. Eren's memory of the event was also wiped from his mind. A year after the incident, assassins, claiming to be sent by Sirzechs Lucifer, attacked Eren and his family. Realizing that she couldn't fight them without the collateral damage that could potentially kill her children, Eren was knocked unconscious by his mother and given to his older sister. Seilah sacrificed herself to save her children from the assassins, incinerating them and her. After this Eren and Natalia flew through several foster homes, running away each time until his older sister turned thirteen and applied for emancipation. After months of legal uphill battles, Natalia won both her emancipation and custody of Eren. From then on, Eren continued his life, going to school and studying like a normal child. Eight months before the final battle with Trihexa, Eren and his sister moved to Kuoh and there he met Asia Hyoudou. The two became fast friends, both knowing the feeling of being the youngest in their respective families and over time began to develop feelings for each other. One month before the start of Til Midnight, Eren confessed to Asia and the two have begun dating ever since. Appearance Eren, as described by himself, is "an average-looking scrawny boy from the countryside". He has shaggy black hair that is impossible to tame and stormy green-blue eyes. His build is not scrawny but lean, with slightly above average muscle mass in his body. Asia describes him as handsome with her opinion being shared by several other girls in Kuoh. This is possibly attributed to his Naamah Blood which blesses its descendants with a level of beauty above that of others. Like all descendants of the Original Naamah, Eren possesses a pair of feathered bat-like wings. Eren wears the standard Kuoh Academy Males' Uniform, consisting of a dark grey blazer, a white dress shirt underneath and grey pants with brown loafers. In his casual wear, Eren prefers to wear either a black or grey shirt depending on his mood, grey pants, and black shoes. He also wears a silver necklace that Asia had gotten him on his seventeenth birthday. Personality As first seen in his appearance, Eren is portrayed as a kind boy with a slight nervousness about him. Despite that, Eren is capable of making friends with almost any type of person, described by his older sister as a social chameleon or a white swan. Growing up in foster care for the majority of his life, Eren never fully developed the rebellious attitude that is stereotypically attributed to orphans, rather Eren is humble and polite to others. That is not to say he just gives away respect. Like his sister, he gives people only enough respect that is befitting of a stranger which either rises or falls the longer he knows them. He tends to downplay the praise people give him, not being used to it due to him moving around from family to family and always ending in him running away with his sister. Despite this, Eren does have a streak within him. He is known to be stubborn, refusing to back down even to Tatsuya, who is revealed to have a high level elemental Sacred Gear to the point where he was beaten into the ground. This often times causes Asia to be furious with him due to his reckless tendencies and never knowing when to give up. Eren describes it as his fatal flaw and his most destructive personality trait. Eren is also extremely determined to succeed in his endeavors no matter what they may be. An example of this was his constant training to awaken his Sacred Gear, Purgatory Blossom, all for the sole purpose of protecting his girlfriend. Inspired by Issei's strength, Eren strives to become stronger. He sees Issei as his ultimate goal and as an example to reach. Often times, he can be seen asking Issei to train him to become stronger in the use of his Sacred Gear to better protect his girlfriend, Asia Argento. Powers and Abilities Due to his lack of training as he grew, Eren is designated as a low class but is constantly growing in strength through his training with the Gremory Peerage. It is estimated that Eren will be able to fight Mid-Class opponents and possibly even High-Class by the time of the Azazel Cup. Demonic Power: Despite his lack of skill, Eren has massive untapped reserves of Miasma inside of his body as a result of being born from two extremely powerful devils. Due to the fact that he never knew about the Supernatural as he grew up despite being one, Eren has very little control over his power and can barely cast magic. However, with training, Eren should be able to learn how to control his powers. *'Tetralogy': Unlike his sister who inherited Luxuria and Tetralogy, Eren possesses only Tetralogy, allowing him to control the Four Fundamental Forces. Hand to Hand Combatant: Eren is learning the art of hand to hand combat. Flight: Like all Devils, Eren possesses a pair of wings which he uses to fly. Equipment Purgatory Blossom An extremely powerful elemental Sacred Gear, which Azazel surmises has the potential to become a Longinus, Purgatory Blossom has the power to manipulate and summon any form of plant life to fight on the user's behalf. In addition, the user can also use the flora for a variety of other purposes such as healing, food, and even shelter. Balance Breaker: Es Hada A Tov Wara: Roots of the Sephiroth TBA Trivia *Eren's appearance is based on Houtarou Oreki from Hyouka. *In the original version of Til Midnight, Eren was one of the boys that Asia cheated on him with. In the Rewrite, this was abandoned for Asia being Issei's adopted sister and thus making their relationship valid. *Eren is ambidextrous but favors his right hand. *Eren is a Scorpio. *His name is ironic because Eren in Turkish means "Saint". *Despite being related to Ajuka Beelzebub, Eren tends to drift more towards Seilah in terms of personality. The complete opposite of his older sister, who tends to go towards Ajuka. Category:CrimsonSOng Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Devils